Turnabout Valentine
by wesst1
Summary: Set after Dual Destinies. How does Phoenix Wright Spend Valentine's Day after getting his badge back? That's what his friends and his daughter intend to find out. Just what makes this Valentine's Day so special? One-shot


Turnabout Valentine

* * *

**Hello Ace Attorney fans; and a Happy Valentine's Day to you. I decided to write this one-shot for a pair that needs more love, and since it's Valentine's Day I figured now would be a good a time as any.**

**Okay, I really just had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and want to see where it goes. The story is mostly humor, but with enough tender moments for Valentine's, at least I hope so. **

**I don't own the Ace Attoreny Franchise, if I did the pairing in this story would happen, Ace Attorney Investigations 2 would have been out in the US years ago, and the localization team would keep the setting as Tokyo and not Los Angeles. Nothing against L.A., but why does Capcom insist on changing the game setting?**

* * *

1 Corinthians 13:4-7

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" the ever-excitable Athena Cykes yelled as she arrived at the Wright Anything Agency, dressed in her usually yellow attire and her normal side pony in place.

"Happy Valentine's Day Athena," a spiky-haired young man in a red suit responded. This was Athena's co-worker and friend Apollo Justice.

"Someone's in a good mood," a girl in a magician's outfit pointed out.

"They sure are Trucy, and since it doesn't seem to be either of you it must be your Dad," Athena said, now looking contemplative.

"Wait, then what were you excited about?" the now confused Apollo asked.

"Ordinarily, I can only _hear_ the voices of people's hearts, but if an emotion is strong enough I can start feeling it," Athena explained.

_Well, that makes as much sense as anything else that happens around here,_ Apollo thought. Apollo then said, "It's true that Mr. Wright is in a really good mood today, he hasn't said why though."

"Why would someone be happy on Valentine's Day, hmm, hmm, hmm?" Athena asked sarcastically.

"If Mr. Wright had a date, I'm sure at least Trucy would know about it," Apollo defended.

"Yeah, Daddy's bad at keeping secrets from me so I'd know about any potential moms," Trucy added, albeit slightly depressed at the thought of not getting a new mom.

"Well I still think I'm right," Athena said stubbornly.

"Well he's in his room, let's just ask him when he comes out," Apollo suggested, knowing better then to argue with Athena.

* * *

_Today is the day, _thought Phoenix Wright, checking to see if any of his spikes were out of place. _Eight years is a long time, but it isn't like we haven't been in contact… Don't stress over this Phoenix, just let her know how you feel_, the legendary lawyer thought, trying not to worry.

Phoenix double checked to make sure that he had everything he needed for the day ahead, _Okay I've got my best suit on, got her gift, got my phone just in case but hopefully I won't get any calls, got my wallet, I think I'm good. _

With that Phoenix left his room, ready for what promised to be the best Valentine's Day in years.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day Boss," Athena chirped.

"Happy Valentine's Day Athena, Apollo, Trucy," Phoenix said addressing each of (as far as he was concerned) his kids.

"You seem to be in a good mood today Daddy," Trucy said.

"I am Trucy, I've been waiting for this day for a long time," Phoenix said.

"Valentine's Day comes every year Mr. Wright," Apollo pointed out.

"Oh not that, the date is just a bonus," Phoenix told his senior protégé. Addressing all of his kids Phoenix said, "I'll be out all day today, I'll have my phone but if it's not an emergency or a potential client doesn't ask for my specifically I'd prefer if you not call. I'll be at your show tonight Trucy, hopefully with a special guest."

"Will it be a new mommy?" Trucy asked.

"So, you do have a date," Athena chimed in before her boss could answer.

Phoenix just laughed and said, "You'll see later, right now I have to go."

After Phoenix left and she was sure he was out of earshot Athena asked, "So we're following him right?"

"Can't we just respect Mr. Wright's privacy, he said we'll find out later so I say we wait," Apollo argued.

After going back and forth for a bit the door opened and two people walked in.

"Hey everyone," a petite young woman with tannish colored hair greeted. Accompanying her was another petite young woman with dark black hair with a bun on top and the rest cascading down her back.

"Pearl, Happy Valentine's Day," Athena greeted.

"Hi Athena. Apollo, Trucy you two are looking well," the now identified Pearl greeted. Looking around she then asked, "We were hoping to see Mr. Nick too, is he here?"

"You just missed him actually, but who's that with you?" Apollo asked.

"Oh yeah, name and occupation: My name is Maya Fey, I'm the current master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, and the former office manager of the Wright & Co. Law Office," Maya greeted. She then said, "I'm Pearly's cousin and Nick's former assistant, I haven't had much of an opportunity to visit since becoming master and I wanted congratulate him on getting his Attorney's Badge back."

"Mystic Maya wanted to spend Valentine's Day with her special somebody," Pearl said excitedly.

"Pearl, aren't you a little old to keep doing that Nick and I are special somebodies thing? I didn't even remember today was Valentine's Day until you told me," Maya said, embarrassed by what her cousin had said.

"I know their relationship isn't a romantic one but it's funny to see how embarrassed they both get," Pearl told the other three.

"Anyway, you said Nick's out; did he say where he was going?" Maya asked, ignoring what Pearl had just said.

"No, Athena and I wanted to follow him but Polly won't let us," Trucy lamented.

"That sounds familiar," Maya said, thinking about how Phoenix often refused to go along with her ideas.

"Apollo, aren't you the least bit curious as to where Mr. Wright went?" Athena asked.

"Of course I am but I don't want to invade our boss's privacy," Apollo said.

"Oh Nick wouldn't really care about that. Now, did he say anything about today?" Maya asked.

"All Daddy said was that he was waiting for this day for a long time and that it being Valentine's Day is just a bonus," Trucy explained.

"Hmmm," Maya thought. Then suddenly she exclaimed, "Zvarri! The truth has once again been elegantly revealed to me!"

"What?" Athena asked, clearly confused.

"I know exactly where he's going," Maya told everyone.

"Where?" Pearl asked.

"If we head to the Detention Center we'll catch him eventually," Maya answered.

"But who would he be going to see at the-," Pearl trailed off. The suddenly she exclaimed, "Oh I get it, _that_ happens today."

"What?" Trucy asked.

"You'll see," Maya said as she ushered everyone out the door.

* * *

On his way to his destination Phoenix stopped at a local flower shop. Unfortunately for him, that allowed his stalkers to catch up.

"See, he is on a date. He's getting flowers," Athena said smugly.

"That doesn't prove anything," Apollo shot back.

"Quiet, he'll hear us," Trucy warned.

"Mystic Maya, what's Mr. Nick doing to the bouquet?" Pearl asked.

"Looks like he's rearranging it," Maya said, although she was sure there was more to it.

"Here he comes," Athena warned, as the group either tried to hide or blend in and look nonchalant.

"Huh, I could have sworn someone was out here," Phoenix said as he looked around for a minute. Not finding anything suspicious he continued on his way.

"That was close," Trucy sighed in relief.

"Close, I'm damn near convinced he knows he's being followed," Apollo said.

"Maybe, but we've come this far, we may as well keep going," Maya said.

_What kind of logic is that?_ Apollo thought, as he was dragged with the group.

* * *

It turns out Maya had been right about the destination being the Detention Center. Upon his arrival, Phoenix took a deep breath to steady his nerves and went in.

When the Agency members, past and present, saw this Maya gave a look that screamed 'I told you so!'

"Should we go in after him?" Pearl asked.

"We should give him a bit of a head start," Athena told her.

Five minutes later, the small group entered and found a guard who pointed them in Phoenix's direction.

As soon as they reached their destination they hid behind a door, opened it a crack, and watched. Unfortunately this meant bribing a few guards, and unfortunately for Apollo this meant he was footing the bill.

_Oh my poor wallet,_ the young attorney thought.

* * *

Now that he was here, Phoenix was starting to get nervous. _I know that my feelings haven't changed, even if she lied about her name and hair color for those six months she was still the woman I loved, hell she still is the woman I love. But what if she wants to go back to Hazakura Temple? _he thought.

_Just say what you came to say, everything will be fine I'm sure_, Phoenix thought in order to calm himself.

"Okay miss, you're free to go. It looks like someone came to get you," a guard said.

"Hmm? Oh Feenie!" the petite woman said as she spotted Phoenix.

* * *

"Feenie?" Apollo whispered, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Quiet _Polly_!" Trucy reprimanded.

* * *

"Hi Iris, Happy Valentine's Day" Phoenix greeted.

"Happy Valentine's Day Feenie," the now identified Iris responded. When she spotted the flowers Phoenix had she asked, "Are those for me?"

"Yeah, I came to ask if you would be my Valentine," Phoenix told her.

"Of course, I will Feenie," Iris said while giggling. _It's just like when we were dating, he's still so adorable,_ she thought.

"I got irises, not creative I know but I think it's fitting," Phoenix said.

"How so?" Iris asked.

"You both have an elegant beauty that's hard to put into words," Phoenix said as he blushed and looked to the side.

"You say some strange things Feenie," Iris said while giggling.

"Really? I don't mean to, I usually just say whatever comes to mind," Phoenix admitted sheepishly. _For some reason that works really well in court,_ Phoenix thought.

"Well it might be strange but it's the sweetest thing I've heard in a while," Iris admitted. It was then that she noticed that something was rattling around amongst the flowers. When she went to check, Iris pulled out a sterling silver and amethyst ring.

"Feenie?" Iris asked.

His nervousness returning full force Phoenix somehow managed to say, "Rissy, I know you just got out of prison, and I'm sure that you need to readjust. And I'm not saying we would have to do anything right away, but I was thinking that if you wanted and I wanted that we could…"

"Feenie, are you sure?" Iris asked.

"I don't understand," Phoenix responded.

"I lied to you, and I…" Iris started but Phoenix stopped her.

"Iris, the only things you lied to me about were your name and your hair color. And I don't know about you but those six months were the greatest of my life. I know that our relationship wasn't normal then and it hasn't been normal since we met again. Meeting for eight years through the Detention Center glass and writing letters it felt like a long distance realtionship. It may not be normal, but it's always felt right," Phoenix told her.

"Feenie," Iris said, moved to tears by her Feenie's heartfelt words.

"Like I said it doesn't have to be soon or anything but I want to do this right; Iris will you marry me?" Phoenix asked.

Unable to hold back her tears and unable to get the words out Iris started nodding so hard her whole upper body moved.

* * *

"Alright, a new mommy!" Trucy yelled, unable to contain he excitement. This action unfortunately blew her and everyone's cover.

* * *

"Iris, you remember your sister Pearl and your cousin Maya. I would like you to meet my protégés Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes and my daughter Trucy," Phoenix said felling embarrassed by his friends' actions.

"Yes, I believe you've mentioned them in your letters," Iris said as amused as Phoenix was embarrassed.

"Now that you've invaded my privacy how about the five of you go back to the Agency," Phoenix said in a scary calm way.

An Olympic Track Team couldn't move as fast as those five did on their way back to the Wright Anything Agency.

"Sorry Rissy, I didn't know they followed me," Phoenix said believing the moment was ruined.

"Not normal but it still feels right, Feenie," Iris reminded him as she stood on her tiptoe and captured his lips with her own.

Of course, there were still things they would have to take care of: the most important of which would be Iris talking to Sister Bikini and letting her know she wouldn't be coming back to Hazakura Temple, but today was Valentine's Day a day to think about love. And for this particular couple, that's exactly what they would do.

* * *

**And done. Sorry if it isn't up to par, I don't really know much about love. **

**I love this pairing, I hope it becomes canon in Ace Attorney 6, but I won't hold my breath, it's a point and click adventure game franchise after all. I'd just settle for some form of closure honestly, but it's not as though Phoenix has ever openly shown romantic feelings for any other woman.**

**As for the thing with Pearl, I would find it surprising if she was still serious about the special somebody thing.**

**Also, about Iris's sentence, tampering with a crime scene is punishable by up to 20 years in prison, I would imaging with Iris being Iris that would be significantly shorter, but it would still take us to after Dual Destinies.**

**Read and Review and Happy Valentine's Day to you.**


End file.
